bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Juzo Moashi
|romaji= Moashi Jūsō |alias= |epithets= |birthday= June 4 |age= 35 |gender= Male |height= 205 (6'9") |weight= |hair= |eye= |bloodtype= |quirk= Centipede |status= Alive |birthplace= |family= |occupation= Pro Hero, Sidekick |affiliation= Sir Nighteye |fightingstyle= |teams= |debut= Chapter 135 |debutanime= |voice= |eng voice= |image gallery= no}} |Moashi Jūsō}}My Hero Academia Official Character Book Ultra Archive, also known as the hero is a sidekick affiliated with Sir Nighteye's Hero Office. Appearance Juso is a tall, thin man with a face of a centipede. He wears a black tuxedo and a scarf that looks like a centipede wrapped around his neck. Personality Juso is a gentleman and a very well mannered person. Synopsis Internship Arc At Sir Nighteye's Office, the hero meeting about the Yakuza begins. The meeting begins with Bubble Girl explaining that the Heroes at Nighteye Office have been investigating the villain organization called the Eight Precepts of Death; this investigation was sparked after an incident involving the Eight Precepts of Death's run-in with Team Reservoir Dogs. However, the Police Force labeled it as an accident which the Nighteye Office found strange since it didn't make any sense and decided to investigate the Eight Precepts of Death. Centipeder explains that he made follow up investigations regarding the Eight Precepts of Death and found out that they have been contacting other villainous groups and involvement with black market groups all over Japan; their motive for doing so is to increase their organization and finance. Soon after the official investigation began, the Eight Precepts of Death made contact with a member of the League of Villains called Twice and although they were not able to track them, the help of the Police Force allowed them to determine that a dispute between the two groups broke out. Centipeder and Bubble Girl continue with their explanation. Due to their investigation revealing these developments, Bubble Girl states that they requested their help through the HN. As Centipeder tells Bubble Girl to skip that part, Ochaco wonders what the HN is; Nejire explains that the HN called the Hero Network is an online service that only those with professional licenses can access; the Hero Network allows fellow Heroes to look up the activities of other Heroes across the country and can request the assistance of Heroes with specific Quirks that may be of use. Sir Nighteye explains that the Eight Precepts of Death were suspected of selling illegal drugs and requested the assistance of a Hero who is familiar with this topic, which is Fatgum. Fatgum explains that he, Eijiro and Tamaki were involved the other day in a battle against a thug in which Tamaki was shot with something that he had never seen before; a medicine that breaks Quirks. Centipeder, along with Bubble Girl join the heroes in their mission to arrest the Yakuza members and rescue Eri. Inside the Eight Precepts of Death's headquarters near the entrance to the underground labyrinth, Bubble Girl and Centipeder have defeated and rounded up the unnamed yakuza thugs. One of the yakuza mentions that the Heroes should have cooperated, to which Bubble Girl replies that he is crazy for thinking that. Another yakuza mentions that they are all quite sane and if they had cooperated with the Heroes, Overhaul would have killed them in an instant. Bubble Girl remarks that they are referring to Chisaki. One of the yakuza mentions that Chisaki started using the name "Overhaul" after he fell and became like that. The yakuza state that their boss was once a noble yakuza, looking for a way for the yakuza to live in today's world and he resented the fact that the Eight Precepts of Death have been designated as a villain organization rather than yakuza. The yakuza mention that they were all devoted to the boss, but their new boss who has given himself a villain name and started taking in actual villains into their group, fear that this may be the beginning of the end. Bubble Girl assumes that Overhaul is quite hated and asks if they didn't think he'd be caught, to which the yakuza agree. The captured yakuza thugs mention that the ones who don't think about or care about the consequences are strong. Abilities Quirk Centipede: Juso's Quirk grants him long, centipede-like limbs, which he can use to attack or restrain enemies from afar. Super Moves *'Centicoil': Juso uses his centipede arms to constrict enemies, restraining them. Trivia *"Mo-ashi" "百足" means "a hundred legs". "Juu" "従" means "to obey, to be subordinate" referencing his sidekick status, "so" "造" means "create, make, physique, structure". *His design is the second design used by a winner of a fanart contest. *He likes aromas. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Sir Nighteye's Hero Office Category:Sidekicks Category:Mutants